Traditional home security systems must be armed by a user prior to leaving a home, and must be disarmed by a user after entering the home. Typically, a user has a preset time, such as 30 seconds, to exit the home once the home security system has been armed, and the same amount of time to disarm the home security system once the user returned and entered the home. As the time requirement associated with arming and disarming the home security system is difficult for the user to adhere to, or the security system is difficult to use, the user may choose not to arm the home security system when the user leaves. Additionally, the user of a traditional home security system can forget to arm the home security system before leaving the home, thus leaving the home unsecure.